JP 2002-300627 describes a system in which it is possible to designate a reception location for an email. The email is stored at a server that checks the location of the addressee of the email. The email is stored if the addressee is outside the reception location and is sent only if the addressee is at the reception location.
One problem with this system is that it requires a server for storing and forwarding the emails. This makes it unsuitable for point to point communication technologies.
Another problem with this system is that it is limited and inflexible. It allows only limited control of the conditions under which access to an email is granted.